Conventionally, in an information processing apparatus such as a server apparatus, a process is executed for collecting information about data that is transmitted to or received from an external device.
For example, a system is disclosed in which multiple server apparatuses are connected with a switch having a port mirroring function, and mirroring is applied to all packets passing through the switch to transmit the packets to a message analysis apparatus. A switch is a device to transfer data in a system, and also called a “switching hub”.